


Wander

by Xairathan



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xairathan/pseuds/Xairathan
Summary: Kyouko runs away from home. Homura is tasked with finding her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and never posted it so here we go. I'm on mobile so sorry for any coding errors.

She finds the girl she's looking for leaning against the fence of an overpass, watching the cars whiz by beneath her. Homura walks up to her, soles scuffing the pavement. The red-headed girl- Kyoko, if Homura has the right person- whips around at the sound.

"Who the hell're you?"

"My name is Akemi Homura. Your father paid me to find you and bring you home."

"Oh yeah?" Kyoko turns fully, and now Homura can see the empty box of Pocky crumpled in one clenched fist. "And what made him go to you?"

"I'm a teen detective." Homura gestures in front of her, a sarcastic wave of her hand that indicates she hates the title as much as Kyoko does. "It's how I make a living."

"What, no parents? No relatives?"

"None," Homura says. Her eyes dart down to the space on her shirt that covers her heart, where a thick web of scars layers her skin. "They wouldn't want to put up with me anyway."

"So you're in the same place as me." Kyoko rolls her eyes, tosses the Pocky box over the fence and onto the highway. Homura tilts her head, but says nothing. "How'd you know to find me here?"

"Your family life is stressed," Homura says. "There are no family photos in the living room. Your father is a man of his work- his shoes aren't scuffed, like they would be if he was anywhere besides the chapel or your house. The living room is in perfect shape but the restroom furthest from the front door is not- which means your mother is preoccupied with something." Homura's eyes, which have glazed over during her monologue, focus back on Kyoko. "Which means you would want somewhere far, somewhere quiet."

"So you knew I'd be at an overpass."

"Your shoes did not contain much dirt, which eliminated the possibility of a forest." Homura shrugs. "Aside from that, it was a matter of finding the quietest places in Mitakihara."

"You found me pretty quickly."

"You said it yourself. We are in the same place."

"You're creepy." Kyoko pushes off from the fence, staring Homura down. She looks like she might bolt at any second. "So now what? You bring me back? Cause you know I'll just leave again, and this time I'll make sure no one can find me."

"That's not necessary." Now Homura rests against the fence, the metal links groaning with the weight of her body. "You'll get hungry. You'll get cold. You'll go home eventually. But I do insist on accompanying you, in case something unexpected happens."

"So you're not dragging me back there."

"Sometime. Not right now." Homura taps her fingers against the pockets of her jeans, debating something. "You ran away in the early morning. It's almost sunset. You must be hungry."

"I ate," Kyoko scowls.

"Pocky is not a dinner." Homura withdraws something from her pockets- a 5000 yen note. "Your father paid some up front. He'll buy your meal."

"The hell he will. You will." Kyoko bares her teeth, catching the last rays of sunlight on their edges. "I don't need any bullshit kindness from him. He only cares about his church."

"Fine. Then I'll buy you dinner. There's a ramen shop two blocks away, if that will suffice."

"You and your fancy words. Just shut up and walk, Hameru."

"It's Homura."

"Same thing." Kyoko's lip curls as she shoves her hands in her pockets and begins wandering in Homura's direction.

"It's the other way," Homura says. Kyoko spins around on her heel, pausing when she realizes Homura is still standing in the same spot.

"Aren't you coming?"

"It's a nice sunset. And I thought you weren't in any rush to go home."

"Tch." Kyoko scowls and turns in the direction Homura is facing, towards the setting sun. The other girl is right, again, and Kyoko thinks she should quit it. So she won't tell her that she's right; that would only encourage her, but she does extend her hands to grasp the fence links.

They stay there, unspeaking, until the sun disappears. Then Homura reaches over and grasps Kyoko's wrist, guiding her in the direction of the ramen shop. This time, Kyoko does not resist her.


End file.
